Dance Monkey - Evelark
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Nunca antes he visto a nadie hacer las cosas que haces. Ellos dicen: Muévete para mí, y cuando termines, te obligaré a hacerlo todo de nuevo. Como un mono he estado bailando toda mi vida y solo pides verme bailar una vez más.


**Inspirada por la canción "Dance Monkey" de Tones and I**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins de la trilogía The Hunger Games**

* * *

Cuando me despierto, mis lágrimas han inundado mis oídos, lo sé porque siento la humedad e incomodidad. Debo haber estado llorando dormida otra vez, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Todos están muertos, Cinna, Bogs, Finnick, Prim... Soy culpable de sus muertes. Es que todo el sufrimiento que he ocasionado no me lo puedo perdonar.

Me apoyo en un codo y me levanto un poco ya que no puedo moverme del todo; no estoy en mi dormitorio, esto es una habitación de hospital, el aroma a desinfectante me marea; a la vez que hay una cánula conectada en mi muñeca, puedo sentir el frío liquido ingresando por mis venas. ¿qué ha pasado? ¿me he desmayado y Peeta me ha traído?

La puerta se abre y de inmediato veo a Gale que le está sonriendo a Johanna Manson la cual está colgada de su brazo ¿habrán empezado a salir? Hacen una linda pareja.

— ¿Catnip? — Pregunta, parece sorprendido como si viese una aparición y luego su expresión de felicidad logra que me líe. — ¡Estás despierta!

Johanna se separa de él para ir a buscar a alguien. Espero vaya por un médico que me saque de esta cama. Quiero irme y no puedo moverme del todo, el cuerpo está pesado.

— Anoche me quedé dormida y... — Mi voz suena ronca, me duele hablar — ¿Pensé que estabas en el distrito 2?

— ¿Distrito 2? He pasado los últimos años en Florida, después de tu accidente, no he tenido la valentía para pedirle perdón a tu padre...

Empieza a explicar que papá se encuentra furioso con Gale porque nos involucramos en una carrera ilegal de motocicletas, donde resulté completamente herida y caí en coma. Entonces le pregunto por Prim, Cinna, Bogs, Finnick... Me dice que todo ha sido un sueño y que en verdad no existe ningún lugar nombrado Panem. Que estoy en un hospital de New York y que nací en Pensilvania que es una de las ciudades con minas de carbón... Fue cuando la desesperación se apoderó de mí ¿Qué pasó con mi vida? ¿acaso enloquecí?, los médicos ingresaron para sedarme y lo lograron.

—Hola, Katniss —Es la voz de Finnick, está cerca y yo tengo los ojos pesados, no sé cuánto tiempo he pasado sedada —¿Quieres un azucarillo? —pregunta, siento su mano sobre la mía— Supongo que no, estás dormida. Quería contarte que Annie y yo somos padres de un lindo niño, nació ayer...

Abro los ojos, estoy recostada veo su sorpresa en sus ojos verde mar — Sabía que no eras parte de un sueño. Tú existes en verdad. — Y sí, era igual de guapo como en mis memorias.

— Así que ya eres consciente, según sé has estado dormida por cinco años — De alguna manera su presencia me calma más que la de Gale.

Me cuenta que su novia se encontraba en el área psiquiátrica siendo tratada ya que estaba mentalmente ida; en más de una ocasión se escabullía entre los pasillos del hospital como una niña exploradora y en una de las tantas veces encontró a Annie, sentada junto a mí y me decoraba el cabello con flores y me cantaba canciones. Poco a poco fue saliendo del lugar donde se hallaba su mente hasta estar completamente sana, por lo que hace unos meses atrás se casaron y ayer nació su hijo y él vino a agradecerme, al parecer yo tenía algo que la hizo curarse.

— Annie, está en su habitación con nuestro hijo — No me ha soltado la mano en ningún momento — Te convertiste en nuestra amiga a pesar de que nunca pudiste oírnos...

— Se casaron durante la noche frente al mar, Annie usaba un vestido de seda verde que diseñó Cinna, tuvieron una torta de bodas que era precioso con olas, delfines y plantas acuáticas — Eran mis recuerdos como si lo hubiese presenciado, tal vez me lo habían contado y lo tenía almacenado en mi memoria.

— Al parecer estuviste muy pendiente de lo que ocurría y sí, fue un día maravilloso... invitamos a tu familia. Tu hermana Prim de 17 años bailó sin parar con tu padre. — Me da una sonrisa. Una que logra relajarme, no me importaba que todo fuese un sueño si ellos se encontraban vivos y a salvo.

— ¿Existe alguien llamado Peeta? — Pregunto, sé que si lo hago con Gale dirá que todo era un sueño — Yo... tengo recuerdos... es decir, soñé con él infinitas veces y ...

El nudo en mi garganta me impide hablar, pero sé que Finnick comprende lo que quiero decir. Su mirada traviesa me hace querer ocultarme bajo las sabanas, como si pensara que hice... técnicamente si soñé con ello, la niña y el niño no salieron por arte de magia.

— Yo creo que existe, la mente no inventa personas. Seguro que dentro de unos días vendrá, eres la única paciente de este hospital que ha dormido tanto y tus padres no han querido llevarte a casa porque los pacientes y médicos estaban siempre contigo contándote cosas; tienes algo que los hacía curarse no entiendo qué, pero gracias. — Suelta mi mano. — Katniss, debo irme mi esposa e hijo me esperan.

— Saluda a Annie y llama a un doctor, por favor...

Él asiente y se despide. Si todo es un sueño entonces no hay muertos, no hay juegos del hambre, no hay distritos que pasen hambruna y sean juguetes del Capitolio. No hay masacre y mi familia está con vida.

La puerta se abre y entra un joven que es Cinna. Debe ser mi médico, está como lo recordaba, como el día en que me lo arrebataron. Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, y su bata blanca es propia de su estilo de diseño; lo que le hace parecer un ángel. Siento el impulso de levantarme para ir a abrazarlo, pero apenas puedo mover los brazos que me resultan pesados.

—Hola, Katniss. Soy Cinna, tu médico personal —dice observándome con cautela.

—Hola —respondo, en verdad es él.

— Me han informado que tienes conmoción cerebral. Dime que es lo que recuerdas. —me pide. Camina a mi alrededor y se sienta en el lugar que antes ocupó Finnick.

Empiezo a narrar mis locos sueños sobre Panem y el capitolio; él siendo mi estilista y amigo, él haciendo bocetos de dibujo y yo mintiendo al decir que era una diseñadora que aspiraba ser como él. Su expresión de asombro a medida que le relataba lo que recordaba me daba a entender que en algunas partes de mi sueño en verdad sucedieron, desde luego omití la información sobre las muertes en medio de los juegos del hambre, lo último que quería era terminar con un doctor de la cabeza atendiéndome.

— En efecto, mientras dormías te conté que me gusta diseñar trajes. les dije a tus padres que debían hablarte, pero los únicos que ha venido a verte durante estos años fueron tu padre y hermana. — Se queda pensativo — Tendré que someterte a sesiones terapia física, empezaremos por la hidroterapia para que tus músculos puedan recuperar la movilidad y en un mes estarás caminando. — Se puso en pie y tras revisar mis signos vitales concluyó: — Me alegra que hayas despertado y sobre el joven de nombre Peeta; es uno de los pacientes que asiste con regularidad a terapia física y ha estado el mismo tiempo que tú en este hospital y no habla con nadie...

Bueno, al parecer soy una persona a la que le han depositado sus pensamientos mientras estaba dormida, por lo que es muy probable que Peeta Mellark haya venido a hablar conmigo; que me haya contado cosas y tendré que jugar «Real o no real».

* * *

**Me la he pasado buscando fics con esta temática y no he encontrado uno que me guste; por tanto no me ha quedado de otra que hacerlo de la manera en que yo quiero. Esto es solo para quitarme el nudo en el pecho que me dejó Sinsajo. ****Tengo que anticipar que no he visto las películas de THG, solo he leído los libros. **


End file.
